Several problems persist in prior art granulator constructions. One such problem deals with the ability to gain access to interior portions of the granulator, including feed slots thereof in those granulator constructions utilizing such feed slots and to the chamber portions thereof especially where the granulating rotor is normally positioned for rotation about a horizontally disposed axis. Difficulty in achieving access to such locations increases the complexity and down time of such granulators and accordingly the profitability thereof. It would be accordingly desirable to achieve a granulator construction which affords easy access to the chamber and feed slot portions thereof in an uncomplicated and accordingly fast manner so that repairs, cleaning, and related procedures may be performed on the unit quickly and without danger to those performing such tasks.
Another problem occurring in prior art granulator constructions, especially those designed for the granulation of sheet material which accordingly provide a feed slot of relatively narrow elongated configuration so as to provide access of such sheet material to the granulation chamber, is air-borne noise. The narrow feed slots of such granulators tend to create or support such air-borne noise. It would accordingly be desirable to suppress such noise in a straightforward, uncomplicated manner so that repair and cleaning access above-stressed could be maintained.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a granulator construction in which the feed slot and rotor chamber portions thereof are quickly and easily accessible.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a granulator construction in which air-borne noise normally present in the feed slot area thereof is suppressed.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a granulator construction whereby both noise emanating from the feed slot area thereof and access thereto as well as to the rotor chamber is provided by a combined structure in which muffler segments cooperate to form portions of such feed slot and wherein one of such muffler segments is connected to a hinged cover whereby pivotal movement of such cover initially exposes the feed means and sequential pivotal movement thereof exposes the rotor means.
This and other objects of the invention as will become more apparent as the description hereof proceeds are accomplished by the provision of a granulator comprising a rotor chamber and feed means including a feed slot for introducing materials to be granulated into said chamber, a cover having a first portion at least partially enclosing the chamber and a second portion extending above said feed slot wherein said second cover portion includes a first muffler segment attached thereto and downwardly extending therefrom to a position defining the upper extent of the feed slot and a second muffler segment positioned below and in spaced opposition to the first muffler segment so as to define the lower extent of the feed slot wherein progressive pivotal movements of the cover define initially a partially granulator position and thereafter a fully open granulator position wherein respectively the feed means and the rotor chamber are progressively accessible.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.